


Longing

by stacy_l



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack prepares a meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally released in November 2006. This story serves as a response to fic prompt# 058: Dinner from the stargatefic100 LiveJournal challenge community.

**Jack's POV**

As I enter the house I softly smile, quickly I put my stuff away before setting to work. I wander into the kitchen humming softly, quietly as I begin to prepare a meal. My concentration is only broken when I retrieve two plates from the cupboard. I walk into the dining room and place them both on the table, like I've done a thousand times before. I proceed with placing the silverware beside each plate: one knife, one fork, one spoon, and a glass for each of us is placed above and slightly to the right of the plates. I then lean back and smile at my handiwork before returning to check on the food I'm preparing. My smile broadens as I inhale the sweet scents of the food. I sample it and silently compliment myself on a job well done before finishing its preparation. 

Once the meal is ready I walk to the table and heap each plate with food before settling in my seat. I swallow hard before lifting my head and staring intently at you. I clear my throat drumming up the courage to speak, managing to softly say, "I missed you today..." and trailing off as my eyes begin to well up with tears. I force them back struggling to keep them at bay, struggling to maintain control over my jumbled emotions...

As I continue to gaze at you I stare so intently fearing that if I don't I will forget you. As my throat constricts tighter, I swallow harder and I softly utter "I love you" before the tears begin to fall. 

I force a smile not wanting you to see me cry, and as I look at you my heart fills with dread as I again only see your empty chair...

 

** The End **


End file.
